Vengeful Insanity
by aph-love34
Summary: High School AU. After being ignored or confused for his brother Alfred for so long Matthew finally snaps. He holds his classmates hostage until he recieves the 'respect' he deserves. Later will be rated M for violence to be safe.
1. Prologue

This is the first story I have ever written.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.

**

* * *

**

**Vengeful Insanity**

Prologue

_January 23, 2010_

_With an outgoing son and a beloved daughter what's the point of having a shy quiet son?_

_What is the meaning of my existence? _

_Am I my older brother Al's shadow or somewhat of a back-up son?_

_Am I so insignificant that I am almost invisible and constantly forgotten; am I even needed? _

_There are so many questions with no answers or relief._

_Always being over shadowed by my siblings and when I am noticed it's only because I'm confused for my brother Alfred._

_Maybe, maybe if I make them pay for the hurt and loneliness my existence will be confirmed and they'll never forget about me again. _

_One more chance, that's all I'll give them; one. _

_If they remember my birthday or at least notice me, then it may not be necessary to get revenge, but if not there will be hell to pay. _

_Hopefully, for everyone's sake they will. _

* * *

Please review if you want me to continue this story. Would appreciate any ideas, comments of likes or dislikes and creative criticism, but please no burns.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia!

Michelle is Sechelles.

* * *

January 28, 2010

"Is there any coffee?"

"Make it yourself Alfred. Hey frog, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing _Mon Cher_? I am making breakfast, of course."

"Bloody hell, I told you yesterday that I was going to make breakfast."

"What are they arguing about now?"

"They are arguing over who's going to make breakfast again. "

"Oh, mon petit chaton Michelle you are awake. Go get ready for school and breakfast will be ready when you return."

My twin brother Alfred is complaining about coffee, dad and papa arguing over breakfast, Michelle getting ready for school and my family forgetting about me.

This is what I woke up to on my birthday.

Although Alfred and I are twins, our adopted parents Arthur and Francis decided that if we had different birthdays we feel more like individuals.

So Alfred's birthday is the day we were born, and I got stuck with the day we were adopted which means that even though it's my day Alfred still gets just as much attention.

Well screw that, today is there last chance to show me they care; both my family and friends.

After three strikes they're out and I am well prepared if that happens no matter where they strike out.

Getting up I reach for my glasses to see to if there is even a hint of any birthday festivities in the room such as cards, presents, or balloons.

Much to my dismay and maybe theirs, everything is the same with Alfred's side of the room littered with comic books, video games, horror movies and snack wrappers with some pieces of clothing and sport equipment left out; while mine's is still organized.

Life is as usual but we'll see how much longer that'll last.

* * *

Mon cher- My darling.

Mon petit chaton- My small kitten

I would like to say thanks to Emi-no-sabaku, LugiaLegend, Sarahbelle Saunders, Lottie3, Cappuccino-Dreams, and Ninjafox369 for either reveiwing, faving, or story alerting.

Please review. Give any opinions of likes or dislikes, ideas, and creative criticism but no burns.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

The smell of breakfast wafted into the room.

I could tell that hotdogs, bacon, sausage, and eggs were being made most likely from Alfred's request.

Of course, they wouldn't be considerate enough to make pancakes or even crepes, even knowing that they're my favorites.

Pulling out a pair of long black jeans, a white shirt and my favorite red hoodie; I slipped them on and picked up Kumajo before leaving the room.

I definitely can't leave him behind.

"Hey you stupid boy didn't I tell you to take out the trash? Stop being lazy! And what's with the change of clothes." Dad yelled at me.

"What?" I responded.

"Don't what me. Stop being a lazy git and do what I told you to do."

"Who's a lazy git?" someone said.

"You are. Wait. What, Alfred how did you get behind me?"

"I just came in from taking out the trash. Did you already forget that you told me to do it and who were you screaming at old man? Have you gone senile already?" Alfred said laughingly.

They continued to squabble and my anger grew.

Pissed I stormed off.

Really, not even out of my room for very long and I confused for Alfred, then he pops up out of nowhere and I'm completely forgotten.

I can't wait to see the hurt and pain on their faces when they are broken.

Already, I can tell that they will fail and there will be nobody to save them, especially sweet little Mattie.

They broke me over and over again believing that I could put back the pieces and be fixed.

But they were wrong, they broke me so much that all that's left of sweet little Mattie is pieces that don't fit together.

Sweet little Mattie is no more!

And soon his oppressor shall be no more as well.

* * *

Mattie seemed so sad as he stormed off.

I wonder why it's his birthday and he should be smiling and having a good time.

Well, it won't last long and if he needs to talk he can come to me.

After all, I am the Hero.

I'll let him be and wait for him to come to me if he needs it.

I can't wait to surprise him later, but I have to act as if everything's normal.

The best way to celebrate someone's birthday is to surprise them and that's just what I plan to do.

Of course, the hero's plans never go wrong.

It's going to be AWESOME!

* * *

Thanks to again to all who has faved, reviewed, and story alerted. Please review! More reviews = a motivated and happy writer. Just no burns!!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do own Hetalia.

* * *

Hot dogs, sausage patties, eggs, home-style fries, bacon, and biscuits littered the table.

A flashily dressed papa is teasing the more reserved and short tempered dad.

Although, arguing one of papa's hands has disappeared and a blush has appeared on dad's face.

Alfred is trying to eat a three story breakfast burger with everything in it, apparently trying to give himself a heart attack.

Considering its Alfred though he'll figure out how to eat it whole and then some.

Michelle on the other hand is turned around talking to the fish in the tank behind her.

Following her lead and ignoring my family I looked at all the pictures and trophies strewn throughout the room.

There's a picture of all of us together the day Alfred and I were adopted at the age of ten, Alfred's trophies and pictures from football, multiple pictures of Michelle, and unsurprisingly one or two of me.

Considering the amount of pictures and trophies it would be expected to have more with me in them but, I guess that just goes to show just how fondly I'm thought of compared to my siblings.

"-ieu, Mathieu are you listening?' Papa asked.

"Quoi?' I replied in a small voice.

"We were just telling Alfred and Michelle that today we would be back late, since we had a planned event to go to after eating at a restaurant." answered dad.

"Oh, ok." I said with a small smile trying to act ok with it like the old Mattie would have.

After five years my family still can't remember me or the day they chose as my birthday.

Even though I already knew it the fact hurts.

How could the two of them just plan something on my birthday?

My parents the ones who chose me and not the other way around.

They could have gotten any other kid, but no they got me and Alfred.

Maybe I was like a package deal.

They get the kid they want plus another kid who looks like him.

The feeling to cry quickly overcame me at the thoughts that filled my mind, but it was no use.

One, the tears had dried up and stopped long ago and two; I was still acting at the moment and couldn't slip up.

I ate my food as fast as possible and got up to make sure I had everything ready today.

Excusing myself I walked past Alfred who was getting another cup of coffee and papa getting knocked out of his chair.

After five minutes I had everything I needed.

My hockey equipment, laptop, camera, lunch box, Kumakiro, and backpack full of necessary supplies were all packed.

I hurried out the room to go to school.

Once out I noticed everything was too quiet.

Nobody was home.

I guess I was left behind, but oh well they already received their first strike; at the rate they're going they won't last until the end of the day.

Sitting down I started messing with Kuma and making sure that he was ready for the day as well.

I had a feeling it was going to be an exhilarating day if not explosive.

A wild grin spread along my face at the thought.

Just wait and see.

No one will ever forget me.

* * *

Two things in this chapter have happened to me? Can you guess the two correctly? Oh, and do you want a small POV section for Alfred in every chapter?

Sorry for not updating earlier. I had midterms, was not feeling well, and sort of lost my plot bunny. So basically had a hectic week plus my duties as a sister, daughter, student, friend, etc.

Thanks for all who reviewed, faved, and alerted. They all amake my day and encourage me but the reviews are the best.

Please review and tell me if you like it, dislike it, mistakes, any ideas for story and anything else just no burns.

Thanks again to all who read this.


	5. Chapter 4

Arriving at the school, Matt looked around. He saw the tall iron-wrought gate made to look as if vines were creating it in a complex manner, enclosing the small one story school inside. The school was made of brick and was modeled after gothic architecture. It was the only modernized high school in the town. The inside had just enough classes for all the students and a small hallway beneath it with four more classes. The students milling about on the lawn either hanging out with their friends or relaxing alone before the bell rang and the doors opened for them to go to class. The gate opened to let them in.

Al's chattering the whole ride there about mundane things that happened recently and claims about being a hero, was getting on Matthew's nerves. Unable to take it anymore he finally snapped. "Alfred, would you shut the hell up? No, one cares about what you say. The bragging about being a hero or how you flirted with some girl or whatever new video game you beat. Also, you already seem idiotic enough without having the unimportant, unrealistic, and overtop notions driveling out of your mouth, tipping the scale into uncharted levels of idiocy. You are just an overly preppy hero wannabe that can't keep his nose out of people's business, and that cannot tell when he is not wanted." Matthew yelled, which to most people sounds like a loud whisper.

No one heard Matthew other than Alfred, who sported a look of being kicked repeatedly in the stomach, his eyes shined with unshed tears. His blue eyes were watery, and his lips were in a pout. They trembled at a furious pace. He seemed as if he were trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall, to show that he was as strong as his boasting made him out to be. Alfred looked down pathetically, right afterword. Matthew on the other hand, had a look of fury in his eyes and a calm sort of cruel satisfaction that showed on his face. He turned away from his brother; a smirk was already in place. He felt no regret but a weird and compelling sense of joy from the blow that he had dealt. _'Stupid yank and his beliefs, he should be kicked off of his pedestal every day. Then he wouldn't act so high and mighty all the time. But that shouldn't be a problem much longer anyways.' _

They finally reached the drop-off area in front of the school building, where their dad pulled up and turned to see them off. He noticed that Al had his head lowered as if in shame and there were quiet sniffles coming from the boy. A look of concern flitted across Arthur's face, Matthew's fury escalated at this, before his traditional scowl took place again. Before being able to ask what happened the kids had escaped the car yelling "Goodbye" and "Love you" over their shoulder, Francis called back "Au revoir, je te adore."


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone split up as soon as the car had left to search for a quiet spot or their friends. Alfred walked at a faster pace than normal looking around frantically, as if searching for something or someone important. Seemingly out of nowhere, a tall Russian boy with pale blond hair and vividly deep violet eyes appeared behind him. "Privet, comrade!" he said happily in Alfred's ear with a shockingly child-like voice. Alfred jumped at the suddenness of it. Turning to see the person behind him, he slipped on the wet grass and fell painfully on his butt with a grimace. The boy laughed light-heartedly at the clumsiness displayed by the American. Alfred wiped his eyes quickly to erase any trace of the tears that had come out earlier, as to not to worry Ivan.

He muttered curses under his breath at having been surprised like that then falling. Getting up he said "Ivan stop doing that, man. Ah, that hurt." while smacking Ivan's shoulder. Ivan then leaned in getting closer to Alfred's face seeming as if studying his soul, concentrating intently. "Is everything okay? You seem upset." Ivan questioned wiping away the tears that had been missed earlier in the hasty removal of them. A strange look entered Ivan's face as he did this one of concern and one that can't be described but none the less looked dangerous. "Y-yeah, everything's a-okay. Anyways I'm the hero, why wouldn't I be fine?" he responded striking what he thought was a hero pose and gave Ivan a thumbs up.

Ivan smiled slightly at Alfred's miserable attempt to convince him everything was great and pulled him into a comforting hug. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's torso and buried his face into his coat. Alfred took a relaxing breath, the smell of Ivan hitting him full force, relaxing him further. Ivan whispered "What happened?" in his ear, trying to coax some information out of him. Alfred shook his head minutely not wanting to tell him that Matthew's words had hurt him.

"Ve~! Fratello, fratello, I found him! I found him!" a small cute Italian boy with brunette hair and a curly strand sticking out yelled, bouncing up and down. He ran up to them and looked at them curiously. "Group hug?" he said and quickly joined in hugging Alfred from behind, still a little wary of Ivan he tried not to get to close to him. "Oi, what are you idiots doing? Get away from them Feli. What are you doing near to frozen bastard? And help me out over here. Leaving me with all the stupid pasta." a brunette similar to the first but with a grumpier attitude yelled. "Oh, sorry fratello." Feli quickly let go of Al and bounded back to help out his brother.

"Um, thanks for uh comforting me." Alfred said sheepishly, head turned away, and faint blush dusting his cheeks. "No problem, anything for my comrade." Ivan responded patting Al's head. Acting annoyed Al swatted the hand away, while Ivan chuckled to himself. Feli came running up to them again this time with multiple giant containers. "Look, look we brought what you wanted. Here's the pasta. I can't wait; he's going to love it. I made it with the best ingredients and Lovi made the sauce, too. He said handed the pasta and tomato sauce to Alfred while he ranted about the food. Looking at the containers Alfred was amazed by the size and magnitude of the containers. "Woah, you sure we have enough here? This looks like enough to feed the partiers for days. Now we have to drop this off and get the rest of the things from everyone else. We're gonna make this the best party ever!"


End file.
